


Hai un nome o posso chiamarti mio?

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pessime frasi da rimorchio, scommessa, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: “Sembri spazzatura, posso portarti fuori?” sputò Liam infastidito, ottenendo una risata da parte di Theo.“Quello era un insulto o una frase da rimorchio?” chiese Theo, sorridendo ancora divertito.“Entrambi?” Liam alzò le spalle.O quando Liam prova a convincere Theo ad andare ad un appuntamento con lui, usando le peggior frasi da rimorchio che gli possano venire in mente.





	Hai un nome o posso chiamarti mio?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you have a name or can I call you mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648180) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



> Nota della tradutrice: Ringrazio di cuore [noemicastle](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=309305)  
> che ha betato questa traduzione sebbene non conosca il fandom.

Dire che Liam era il peggiore in assoluto a flirtare era una minimizzazione, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo nemmeno per salvarsi la vita. Era stato abbastanza interessato solo a due persone nella sua intera vita – interessato abbastanza  da  provarci, e ciò si era ritorto contro di lui sin dall'inizio per la maggior parte delle volte.

Con Hayden... si erano odiati l'uno con l'altra perché lui le aveva dato un pugno in faccia una volta, perciò avevano iniziato con il piede sbagliato. E quando Liam aveva capito che lei gli piaceva _in quel senso_ , non solo avrebbe voluto strisciare dentro ad un buco e morire dall'imbarazzo, ma non sapeva come parlarle. Aveva rovinato tutto, fino a che, per qualche miracolo, lei aveva finito per ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. 

Con Theo era tutto dieci volte peggio. Erano stati in rapporti ancora peggiori con l'intera faccenda del tradimento e dell'inferno, e adesso stavano imparando a diventare amici. In qualche modo amici, perché bisticciavano spesso o si scambiavano commenti sarcastici. Ma, ciononostante, erano amici. 

Quando Liam si rese conto dei suoi veri sentimenti per Theo, urlò. Afferrò un cuscino e lasciò uscire un urlo soffocato. _In che merda si era messo?_ Theo, con il quale aveva un passato di essere nemici. Theo, il quale aveva preso a pugni e a cui aveva rotto il naso più volte. 

Se aveva dato un pugno a Hayden una volta e aveva finito con l'uscire con lei p er mesi, ques to significava che avrebbe finito con il trascorrere il resto della sua vita con Theo, a giudicare dall'ammontare delle volte che aveva preso a pugni in faccia la chimera, il che erano state  _tante_ . 

Beh, merda, era fottuto. 

Liam era terribile a parlare alla gente per cui aveva una cotta; era il tipo di persona che diventava super nervoso, avrebbe o incespicato nel parlare o finito per fissarla, fino a che la persona gli avrebbe detto di andarsene o chiesto se stava bene. 

Adesso, se quello succedeva con coloro per cui aveva una cotta, allora l'essere contemporaneamente attratto da qualcuno e avere sentimenti per quella persona era anche peggio. E, a giudicare dall'esperienza, lui non era per niente bravo.

Fortunatamente, un'opportunità gli piombò addosso prima che se lo aspettasse. 

Un ozioso venerdì notte, Liam stava guardando la TV con Theo. Stavano facendo zapping a caso tra i canali dopo che avevano appena finito di guardare un documentario di storia, e si erano fermati su un canale che trasmetteva un reality show di gente che tentava di ottenere un appuntamento con una persona che le piaceva. 

“ _Hai un nome o posso chiamarti mia?”_ esclamò il ra gazzo dello show e la ragazza sembrò donargli un sorriso civettuolo. Sentendo Theo sbuffare dal suo posto sul divano, Liam lo guardò immediatamente.

“Quella era piuttosto decente!” esclamò Liam, difendendo il povero ragazzo anche se non sapeva perché. Anche lui odiava le frasi da rimorchio, le trovava estremamente di cattivo gusto e pensava che avrebbero semplicemente condannato qualcuno al fallimento, ma quella non era stata _così_ male. 

“Se lo dici tu,” replicò Theo, scivolando pigramente più giù nel divano. Era passata di molto l'una di notte, eppure erano ancora in soggiorno. Nelle scorse settimane, avevano in qualche maniera adottato quell'abitudine di guardare cose insieme, anche se quella volta quello che volevano vedere era completamente diverso dai loro interessi. 

“Odi le frasi da rimorchio?” chiese Liam in risposta, in parte per continuare l'argomento e anche perché era curioso, i suoi sentimenti per la chimera presenti ancora una volta nel retro della sua mente. 

“Non sto dicendo che tutte le frasi da rimorchio siano brutte, solo la maggior parte,” Theo deviò subito la domanda, ma invece in qualche modo questo diede a Liam un'idea. 

“Perciò se qualcuno le usasse con te, tu gli daresti un pugno in faccia?”. Ci vollero un paio di secondi a Liam per capire che forse la domanda suonava un po' troppo esplicita, ma adesso non c'era modo di tornare indietro.

“Dipende. Ne hai qualcuna in mente?” Theo si girò per fissare Liam con _quello_ sguardo che gli faceva venire voglia di spingerlo contro un muro e baciarlo. Lo sguardo più la domanda avevano messo ai nervi di Liam una tale voglia di fuggire che incespicò sulle successive parole. 

“C-cosa, perchè dovrei... conoscerne qual-” Liam provò a fingersi tranquillo, ma fallì, la sua voce lo tradì come sempre. Prese un respiro profondo, poi sospirò, calmandosi a sufficienza per parlare. Nessuna parola uscì dalla sua bocca.

“Ti dico una cosa: se riesci a dire una bella fraseda rimorchio, ti invito a uscire,” disse Theo fermamente e il battito del cuore di Liam si impennò. 

_Merda. Mantieni la calma, fai l'indifferente_. Liam continuò a ripeterselo ancora e ancora perché _questo_ , proprio questo,era ciò che stava cercando di ottenere così duramente: un modo per farsi avanti senza rovinare tuttoo sputare fuori i suoi sentimenti in modo imbarazzante, come faceva sempre. 

“Cosa ti fa pensare che mi piacerebbe avere un appuntamento con te?” ma ovviamente Liam non poteva semplicemente accettare con entusiasmo come avrebbe voluto, doveva stare al gioco con 'non lo voglio veramente, ma dopo accetto e basta', come sempre. 

“È solo nell'interesse del gioco, Liam,” Theo alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre rimetteva il volume alla TV. “Non è un appuntamento. Chiamalo cibo gratis o quello che è.”

Il cuore di Liam precipitò un po' al _'non è un appuntamento'_ , perché desiderava che lo fosse, ma segretamente sapeva che era stata colpa sua per non aver accettato fin dall'inizio. O forse no, forse Theo semplicemente non provava sentimenti romantici nei suoi confronti come lui. Scrollò via il pensiero dalla sua testa prima che crescesse a dismisura in qualcosa di peggio. 

Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti, continuando a guardare lo show di merda nel quale alcune persone fallivano nell'ottenere i loro appuntamenti. Liam continuò a scervellarsi per delle frasi da rimorchio che avrebbe potuto usare, ma non gliene venirono in mente molte. Theo pensava che la cosa fosse dimenticata, fino a che Liam parlò. 

“Ha fatto male quando sei caduto dal paradiso-” cominciò Liam, ma si fermò quando vide lo sguardo assassino che Theo gli diede. Quella era una della peggior frasi da rimorchio che avrebbe potuto dire. 

“No, ma mi sono fatto un po' di graffi e lividi quando sono strisciato fuori dall'inferno,” Theo sorrise con sufficienza, lasciando Liam con la bocca spalancata. Quello _non_ se l'era aspettato. “Ho detto belle frasi da rimorchio, non quelle che saltano fuori dagli show per adolescenti.”

Liam incrociò le braccia e si spostò più in giù nel suo posto sul divano. Fissò la TV come se si aspettasse che gli desse risposte. 

“Un nichelino per i tuoi pensieri,” cominciò ancora una volta Liam dopo un po'. Theo sollevò pigramente un sopracciglio.

“Pensavo che fosse un penny,” replicò lui, ancora senza capire cosa Liam intendesse. 

“Credo che i tuoi pensieri valgano di più,” disse Liam affabilmente, sorridendo orgoglioso a Theo convinto di aver vinto, ma il massimo che ottenne dal ragazzo più grande fu una bassa risata sommessa. 

“Non puoi lo stesso comprare un cazzo con cinque centesimi,” replicò Theo, cambiando il canale della TV. Liam sbuffò per l'esasperazione.

“Era originale,” si lamentò Liam.

“Non è lo stesso quello il punto,” replicò in risposta Theo. 

Liam giocherellò con il suo telefono, ancora determinato a uscirsene fuori con una frase da rimorchio decente, a questo punto solo per vincere la discussione che aveva con Theo. 

“Sai l'ora?” chiese Liam, osservando curiosamente Theo per vedere se sarebbe caduto nel tranello.

“Uh, è passata l'una di notte-” rispose Theo dopo aver guardato il telefono, Liam sbuffò. 

“No, intendevo se sapevi che è l'ora di annotarsi il mio numero,” Liam sogghignò,perché Theo ci era davvero cascato invece di prevederlo. Theo lo fissò a sua volta con un'espressione perplessa. 

“Sai che ho già il tuo numero, giusto?” domandò Theo.

“Sì, ma devi ammettere che questa era buona!” Liam provò a difendere la sua frase da rimorchio, ma Theo scosse semplicemente la testa con disapprovazione. 

“Qualche volta mi chiedo come tu sia riuscito ad avere la ragazza,” disse Theo. 

Liam stava diventando irrequieto a questo punto, picchiettando le sue dita contro il telefono, facendo _pensare e pensare_ il suo cervello. Ma non c'era molto che il suo cervello fosse in grado di fornirgli a quell'ora assurda di notte. 

“Sembri spazzatura, posso portarti fuori?” sputò Liam infastidito, ottenendo una risata da parte di Theo.

“Quello era un insulto o una frase da rimorchio?” chiese Theo, sorridendo ancora divertito. 

“Entrambi?” Liam alzò le spalle, perché, tra tutte le frasi, non aveva pensato che sarebbe stata quella a funzionare. “Ha funzionato?”

“Cosa? Vuoi così disperatamente uscire con me?” lo stuzzicò Theo.

“Anche se lo fossi – il che _NO_ _N_ _È vero_ – se mbra che non stia andando da nessuna parte,” si lamentò Liam, girandosi a fissare lo schermo invece che gli occhi di Theo che gli sembrava come se stessero bruciando sulla sua pelle. 

“Va bene. Rispondi a questo: se ti chiedessi di uscire per un appuntamento, la tua risposta sarebbe la stessa che a questa domanda?” esclamò Theo e Liam stava per rispondere _No_ per abitudine, ma poi si fermò e si rese conto del significato. Se avesse detto sì avrebbe acconsentito all'appuntamento, e se avesse detto no avrebbe acconsentito comunque. 

“Cazzo, maledetto bastardo, ” mormorò Liam,senza neanche rispondere alla domanda. 

“Ed è così che si fa,” disse Theo con compiacimento,mentre spegneva la TV e si dirigeva verso il piano di sopra per andare a dormire. 

“Allora questo cosa significa?” disse Liam, ancora chiedendosi se sarebbero potuti andare al loro 'appuntamento' o no. 

“Che intendi?” chiese Theo innocentemente, come se non avesse idea di che cosa Liam stesse parlando. 

“Lo sai, l'“appuntamento” o quello che è,” disse Liam, facendo le virgolette nell'aria su appuntamento per dare enfasi.

“Dato che ho _vinto_ ,” disse Theo e Liam gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. “Sta a te decidere quello che preferisci fare.”

Theo si diresse verso il piano di sopra, lasciandosi alle spalle un pensieroso Liam. Lui sprofondò ancora più a fondo nel divano, perso nei suoi pensieri al punto che finì per addormentarsi lì. 

\---

Al loro appuntamento di sei-mesi-dall'-essere-una-coppia, portarono a galla l'argomento delle frasi da rimorchio. Liam voleva morire dall'imbarazzo, perché non poteva credere di aver fatto passare a se stesso il supplizio di dire frasi da rimorchio sdolcinate e stupide per convincere Theo ad avere un appuntamento con lui. 

Era venuto allo scoperto che anche Theo provava sentimenti per Liam, ma entrambi erano troppo ostinati e stupidi per notare i loro segnali, fino a che le circostanze di quel venerdì notte e le stupide frasi da rimorchio li avevano costretti ad uscire insieme. 

Theo lo avrebbe preso in giro per sempre, avrebbe visto una frase da rimorchio scadente e avrebbe preso in giro Liam perché era probabilmente qualcosa che il lupo mannaro avrebbe detto. Liam voleva spingerlo dentro ad una buca.

“Ricordamelo di nuovo, perché esco con te?” Liam assottigliò lo sguardo verso Theo in modo scherzoso, senza intenderlo veramente. 

“Chiedilo a Thomas Paine. Lui sa che uscire con me è Senso Comune,” disse Theo affabilmente, mentre prendeva ancora una volta un morso delle sue patatine. Liam lo fissò semplicemente con la bocca spalancata, la forchetta che stava sorreggendo cadde sopra il suo piatto con un rumoroso 'thud'. 

“Hai- hai appena detto una frase da rimorchio di tipo storico?” chiese Liam come se non potesse credere a ciò che le sue orecchie stavano sentendo. 

“È per questa volta e basta, non eccitarti troppo,” disse Theo, mentre guardando il suo cibo per un momento, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo vide il sorriso bloccato sul viso di Liam, il che fece sciogliere un po' il suo cuore. _Dio, quando erano diventati quella coppia sdolcinata che tirava fuori stronzate come quelle?_

“Devi essere Atena allora, perché mi hai di sicuro conquistato,” replicò poi Liam velocemente. Non potè contenere se stesso, a dispetto del fatto che avesse detto meno di cinque minuti prima che non avrebbe mai più provato a fare un altro tentativo con una frase da rimorchio. 

“Non ho idea di chi sia, ma bel tentativo,” replicò Theo, e Liam cominciò a dare una delle sue lunghe spiegazioni riguardo la mitologia Greca, mentre il ragazzo più grande semplicemente si godeva il proprio cibo e ascoltava il lupo mannaro. Non si sarebbe probabilmente mai stancato di ciò. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa simpatica storia vi sia piaciuta, è una delle ultime che l'autrice ha scritto (fino ad ora).  
> È stata scritta per un prompt, sebbene a lahysmythes non piacciano le "pick-up lines", le è venuta questa bellissima idea per la one-shot. Le frasi da rimorchio non piacciono nemmeno a me, ma la fic mi ha divertita tanto che l'ho aggiunta immediatamente alla mia lista di traduzione.  
> Ho già mandato una terza fic di questa autrice alla beta e ne ho una quarta da rivedere prima di spedire via anche quella. E poi vedremo...  
> Alla prossima volta!  
> Ilaria


End file.
